The Blame and Turning
by usagirokudo
Summary: Tsuna's guardians drift away from him, then blame him for not protecting Yamamoto's Father without hearing his side of the story. They then abandon him. Tsuna doesn't question the accusations and believes it's his fault. (first story, review?)
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first story, I know I said I didn't want to make one, but I wanted to try. Plus, there's a large chance that no one will see this anyways. If you do, please review. Don't be mean though. I tried...  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. **

Tsuna was thinking. It was very unusual for him to be thinking willingly and without persuasion (-cough- force -cough-) from Reborn, but he was. The thing was..EVERYONE WAS ACTING STRANGE.

Hibari was only interested in fights and the protection of Namimori, Mukuro was Mukuro..and he didn't really trust Mukuro much. He still kind of feared him, plus he was kind of a pervert around him. He hadn't seen Chrome and when he does see her, she ignores him. (Okay not really ignore, but she doesn't really listen to him. She doesn't even call him Boss anymore and he missed it.) Ryohei was busy training extremely and creating new moves. Lambo only wanted Tsuna's mom, Nana and Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't hanging out with him much. Yamamoto was busy with the baseball club and Gokudera joined one of those other clubs where they search for extraterrestrial evidence for aliens. They talked to him occasionally of course, but they always got distracted by the other club members.

**FLASHBACK**  
_Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were walking to Tsuna's house like usual. There was something very unusual though, Gokudera was twitchy. They were very large twitches, it shook his whole body and it was distracting Tsuna so much that when he walked past the Evil Chihuahua of Doom, he didn't notice it._  
_When they got to his room, Tsuna finally asked what was on his mind._  
_"Gokudera-kun, is there something wrong?"_  
_"..."_  
_Gokudera just stared at Tsuna. He twitched violently and his green eyes glazed over slightly._  
_"Gokudera-.." Tsuna started, when he was cut off._  
_"JUUDAIME! I'M SO SORRY I WORRIED YOU! THE OCCULT CLUB IS GOING ON A TRIP AND-"_  
_Tsuna immediately knew what was bothering him. _  
_"Gokudera-kun, you can go."_  
_"BUT WHO WOULD PROTECT YOU JUUDAIME?! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU WITH THIS BASEBALL IDIOT!"_  
_Said mentioned baseball idiot laughed at nothing._  
_"I can protect myself fine enough Gokudera-kun. Don't worry." Tsuna smiled slightly._  
_And it was true. Some of Reborn's hard work had paid off. Though he still needed help with schoolwork, his fighting had improved a great deal. He didn't tire as easily, but he was still prone to panic attacks. Which is good, cause he wouldn't be Tsuna without the girly scream._  
_"If Juudaime says so.."_  
_"I'm sure."_  
_Suddenly, Reborn appeared. Leon quickly changed into a gun. _  
_"Dame-Tsuna, why haven't you started your homework yet?"_  
_"HIIIIIEE!"_  
**END OF FLASHBACK**

That event changed everything. When he looks back on it, he thinks that he shouldn't have said Gokudera could go. Then he'd immediately abandon that train of thought, because he'd feel guilty.

He felt sorry for Yamamoto who'd thought his father was safe and blamed Tsuna for his death. For Mukuro, who now viewed him as that "disgusting Mafia scum" that experimented on him when he was younger. For Chrome, who hadn't said anything, but just cried and walked away. For Gokudera, who WAS torn between two sides, but finally picked a side. Gokudera had asked trembling_ "Why Juudaime, why? Why didn't you?"_ Tsuna hadn't had an answer. Ryohei, _"Why Sawada?"_ Lambo, _"WHY TSUNA-NII?_" Hibari hadn't said anything, but gave him a dirty look.

But Tsuna mostly felt sorry for himself. He never had much self-esteem and to see his Guardians and precious people act that way and never hear him out nearly broke him. He didn't question what they said, if they said it was his fault for Yamamoto's Father's death, then it was.

_"Oh Yamamoto, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault and why didn't my Hyper Intuition tell me anything? This is all my fault. I'm sorry..."_


	2. Leaving

Tsuna hurriedly jogged out of his _(no not his anymore) _house. For a moment, he was struck with a feeling of immense sadness.

Tsuna had lived in Namimori since he was born. He had never considered leaving even when bullies had first started calling him names. Even when the bullying had gradually got worse and they had started physically abusing him without remorse. Though, when he looks back to his childhood, he knows they wouldn't have any remorse or any ounce of regret.

He couldn't believe that he was even considering leaving! What about Nana...and Kyoko? He was already almost too deep into the mafia! What if an enemy famiglia found out who he was? What if they attacked Nana, his okaasan? _(his mother that had no idea of the danger and risk she got into by giving birth to Vongolo Primo's grand-blahblah-son and marrying his father) _Tsuna immediately drifted into horrifying daydreams of what could happen... _(blood, blood, blood...cooling, warmth rapidly leaving the still body...a flash of cold eyes filled with satisfaction...)_ What if they attacked Kyoko and the school? Then, Tsuna snapped out of it and started to think rationally again.

He really had nothing to worry about. Hadn't his mother stay safe all those years, even when he didn't know about the mafia? _'If something happened, Otousan and the Vongola would protect her..'_ Tsuna reassured himself. He had no doubt that Kyoko would stay safe too. After all, onii- _no, Sasagawa-sempai _was no pushover. He was a strong boxer with an additional boost of Sun flames. He would take care of Kyoko and he was already overprotective over her anyways. That made him realize he would most likely never speak to or be near Kyoko again. While that sent a pang through his heart, it was for the best. Hibari would no doubt bite whoever had harmful intentions toward Namimori to death. Everything would be fine without him.

He would have to cover his tracks too. If he didn't, Reborn and the Vongola would most likely find him. _(why would they anyways? he wasn't worthy, he never was) _That meant he needed some serious adjustments.. he also needed to throw away that Vongola card after he used it properly. So, for the first time, Tsuna left the house that had so many good memories behind without any intentions to come back.

A couple of hours later, Tsuna had his disguise.

He had thought it best for his disguise to be a girl. Of course he wouldn't admit it, but he looked more like a girl than a boy. In the future, he also wouldn't admit he EVER crossdressed as a girl. Not even under a threat of torture.

After getting his disguise and putting his plan into action, he was ready to go. He had given the Vongola card to a random man and told him to do whatever he wanted with it. The money on it would expire soon, he had taken about 80% of it and hidden it.

Tsuna had to admit, in his mind at least, that it was funny imagining Reborn's reaction to what he did.

**Namimori Japan, Spirit's Airport, 7:00 PM**

A beautiful, dark-haired girl with blue-green eyes that shone with mischief walked in line to get into the airplane.

"Ticket please."

The girl silently handed the ticket to the buff Japanese man and he let her walk past. When she got to her first-class seat, she buckled up and stared out the window.

As the plane lifted, the girl smiled sadly out the window. Her eyes suddenly flashed to the color of the sunset.

_'Goodbye Japan...I'll miss you.'_

Meanwhile in Namimori, a box was opened onto a desk covered with paperwork. The Vongola Sky ring was clutched tightly into an old hand.

Nono stared at the ring.

_'Oh Tsuna... I understand.'_

As a tear made its way down his cheek, he decided that he really needed to talk to Reborn and Tsuna's _(former) _Guardians.

**A/N : So, here's the chapter that the people who followed this story were waiting for! Honestly, this totally may be full of plot holes, but I have a vague idea for the next chapter. I was bored, so I decided to write-type this. I'm sorry if I have incorrect grammer, but I sometimes type too fast...and yeah.**

**I was really happy that people favorited and followed this story. It was also put onto the "Awesome Bunch of Fanfics" community thingy! I was very surprised and a little flattered. (': Anyways, thank you for being patient for this chapter. I've been so busy with school and afterwards I'm busy reading other stuff and I haven't even bothered with this since today!**

**I'm also really sorry if I got some honorifics wrong or if my writing has gotten anyone confused! And if this chapter is too short..**

**I've also been trying to edit the Prologue of this and FF won't let me. neeeeeehhhh /:**

**Blef. I'm also been stuck with this feeling of pride. My friend, I call him Del, is going to Washington! I won't see him until next Wednesday! I've been busy worrying and missing him and blah! ): I kind of feeling like a proud mom. He's gonna be listening or going to something about Obama. Hope he'll be fine! 33**

**Anyway, Readers, thank you. I couldn't do this without encouragement..and music. Haha. Thank you, I love you. xx c:**


	3. AuthorsNote, sorry

sorry, I'm so busy reading other stories that I can't even find the motivation to update this.

When I think about this, I only have ONE idea...but I don't know how to put it into words. Anyways, my idea eventually led into Tsuna watching Tsuyoshi (that's his name right?) die somehow.

Gokudera was like...hiding secretly and watched his mother die and his father watch her die without doing anything.

I know. I'm so cruel...this totally isn't me.

I figured that the people who followed this story were getting impatient. I get like that sometimes so...I don't like disappointing people.

I'm sorry. Honestly. I'm the kind of person who finds a story and think of nothing until I finish it.

I don't even do my homework and I stay up until like 11 when my bedtime is 10:30. Don't get me wrong, I'm good at school...but I hate math. My mom wanted to put me into Saturday School, but I'm going to go to after school tutorials on Thursdays.

Why am I telling you all my life story? ._.

ANYWAYS, I'M SORRY. I'M NOT A VERY GOOD ANGST WRITER. I'M A RANDOM PERSON WHO HUGS PEOPLE.

DO I SEEM ANGSTY TO YOU?

...i hope not.

I'm reading like..3 stories at the same time on here. So yeah. I hope you understand. (: This isn't really an excuse, but whatever. This is why my chapters are short...and the fact that I've never written a story before.

Um, so I'll end this already...bye.


End file.
